1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an explosive projectile for a round of ammunition. The projectile has a forward, armor piercing, high explosive charge and an aft, anti-personnel, high explosive charge in a frangible casing.
The U.S. Government has rights in this invention pursuant to Contract No. DAAK10-80-C-0121 awarded by the Department of the Army.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional armor piercing, high explosive projectile has a forward charge with either a forward or aft detonator, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,079 issued Jan. 1, 1980 to H. Klier et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,795 issued Sept. 7, 1976 to M. Strunk et al. The conventional anti-personnel shrapnel projectile has a charge with a timed or proximity detonator, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,900 issued Mar. 28, 1978 to B. W. Augenstein et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,036 issued Feb. 11, 1975 to D. M. Davis.